ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: Grub Love
Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Titans, Last episode we did a lil' bit of sports and lemme tell ya, it was funny heheheh, Anyway the gophers lost and our first double elimination making Angel and Billy Numerous out of this game, but find out what happens now on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 14: Grub Love Jinx: hey kid, i gotta ask you, did you really even like angel Kyd: (shakes his head slowly meaning he used to) Jinx: why you got your eye on someone else (he glares at her) *Jinx* guess not Jinx: um im just gonna go now, bye (she closes the door) *Jinx* i'm not that surprised that most of my team are already out, ha told you i'd get further in the game than you Gizmo (while with BlackFire and Starfire) Blackfire: ok times getting tough, the titans know, they'll vote us out we need to get rid of them now starting with that emo Raven Starfire: um, sister, she does not like being called emo Blackfire: your still sticking up for them Star, they're your enemies now, they never liked you Starfire: yes, but i have a feeling that we might have misheard *Blackfire* Dang, shes realizing, gotta get them out fast Control Freak: CAMPERS, DINING HALL NOW Bumble Bee: finally something to eat Control Freak: hehehe not exactly (at the dining hall) Control Freak: todays challenge is a grub eating contest, you'll be split into you teams, obviously, and have to eat all the grubs, the 3 to eat them last will be out, last one standing wins it for their teams, AND the losers have to face elimination *Beast Boy* NOOOOOOO i cant eat bugs *Bumble Bee* ok this is my fall *Cheshire* really dont mind, i did it once for survival Control Freak: ok so for our first meal, live maggots Raven: ew Control Freak: Dig In! (Cheshire eats easily) (Starfire and Blackfire eat) (later only Beast Boy, Kole, Gnnark, Bee, Aqualad, Raven and Mas are left) Beast Boy: this is against my code Gnnark: YUM (he eats bug) (he starts eating other players) (whistle) Control Freak: PENALTY, can do that Gnnark my man that means your out and.......Raven and Aqualad are also out Raven: whatever *Blackfire* I dont even know why Raven is still in this game, shes not that much of a team player Control Freak: Second Dish, Snails Raven: im guessing none of us are french. Kid Flash: if french people can eat it, so can i (he eats) *Raven* Disgusting (later, only Bee, Beast Boy, Kyd, Jinx and Kole are left to eat) (Kole and Kyd eat) Control Freak: Beast Boy, Bee, Jinx out, Third dish, getting 4 people out........Spider cupcake *Robin* the harder it is, the easier it is for me (later only Red X, Menos, Mas, Kyd, Kole, Wondergirl and Pantha are only ones left to eat) Pantha: the Pantha cannot eat this, it is unhealthy Wondergirl: seriously, thats what your most worried about (Red X, Kole and Wondergirl eat) Control Freak: Mas, Menos, Kyd and Pantha out, fourth dish, Slug pie *Raven* hes making these up now (later Kid Flash, Red X, Starfire, Wondergirl, Wildebeast, Argent and Killowat are left to eat) ( Starfire, Wondergirl, Red X and then eat) Control Freak: Kid, Wildebeast,Argent and Killowat are out, 7campers left, Cheshire, Robin, Blackfire, Starfire, Kole, Red X and Wondergirl, fifth dish, Cockroach cake *Kole* im winnin this (soon only Blackfire, Starfire, Red X, Robin and Wondergirl) ( Red X eats) Control Freak: Blackfire, Starfire, Robin and Wondergirl are out, Red X, Cheshire and Kole left, 1 at a time will be out, Sixth Dish, Millipede infested kiwi *Red X* i hate kiwi, its up to Kole (Kole and Cheshire eat) Control Freak: Red X out, last dish, ladybird stew Cheshire: ha, easy, your lucky Kole, if you win then Gnnark is out for the penalty Kole: what, i-i cant do that to Gnnark (Cheshire eats) Control Freak: AND THE GOPHERS WIN, BASS ELIMINATION AND CHESHIRE GETS IMMUNITY Gnnark: kole........ Kole: its ok Gnnark, ill see you at the finals (tear drops) Jinx: why'd you blow the challenge Kole Kole: (she smiles) for a friend *Kole* i dont really mind if im eliminated, Gnnark can handle himself, can he? (at the campfire) Control Freak: Bass, i think you know why your here ok when i call your name, you get a marshmellow, person with no marshmellow is eliminated so lets get started Robin, Jinx, Raven, Red X, Beast Boy, Kyd, Aqualad and Wondergirl. Pantha, your there for wimping out easily, and kole lost the challenge, anyones game but the person receiving the final marshmellow is....................Pantha Pantha: YES Control Freak: Kole, you know what to do Kole: (sigh) sorry i lost the challenge guys, i just didn't want Gnnark to be voted out if we won (she goes on boat) bye Gnnark (Gnnark waves bye) Control Freak: so thats sweet little kole gone, how will Gnnark react, Will Starfire realise her sisters tricking her, Did Kyd ever care for Angel, find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Total Drama Titans Category:Fan Episodes